


It is an illusion, maybe a dream (Open Up)

by Kiiesaa



Series: We're not little kids (not anymore) [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged Up, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Guanlin is in uni, Guanlin is the real mvp, M/M, No Sexual Content, Seonho is a senior, basically just fluff, car kisses, everyone loves fluffy guanho, just two boys who are hopelessly inlove kissing istg, they make out in the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiesaa/pseuds/Kiiesaa
Summary: “Don’t look now but your lover boy is staring at you,” Daehwi said in a not-so hushed voice as he nudged his best friend’s shoulder excitedly, quirked his brow at Guan Lin, who was in fact glancing at their direction, a loose smile tugged at the corner of his lips.  “I could see hearts in his eyes, Seonho.”“No, he’s not,” Seonho said defensively. “Guan Lin-hyung doesn’t stare.” But the triumphant grin on Daehwi’s face was sufficient to make Seonho red and heat rose to his cheeks.“Oh please, you’re so whipped, Seonho-ah," Daehwi snorted. "I’m suddenly questioning why Guan Lin hadn’t noticed that you liked him since day one?”“Probably ’cause he’s just as oblivious as Muel was when it comes to you before you guys got together?” Seonho retorted and feigned innocence.For once, Daehwi was taken aback but also impressed. “Touché.”





	It is an illusion, maybe a dream (Open Up)

**Author's Note:**

> And.... this is the last one. This series had been so fun to write. TT Thanks for all the hits, comments and kudos guys. Y'all the real MVPs!
> 
> Keep supporting our Cube boys y'all (with Guan Lin in Wanna One and Seonho in whatever he does lol + Woochan in SMTM), they deserve all the love in the world.

“Seonho, are you up for a group discussion later at Woojin’s place? Woojin wants us to talk about what we should do for the project,” Daehwi informed after the last bell for the day rang and echoed through the halls which signalled the end of class. After their teacher had dismissed them, the air was filled with nonsense chatter and students dispersed, either to head on home or for afterschool club activities. Daehwi stood up and pulled his chair back as he and Seonho were busy stuffing their books inside their bags. “That dude really wants to ace physics this time around.”

“Does it have to be today?” Seonho stole a glance at his wristwatch to check the time. “I have somewhere to be. I’m afraid I can’t make it.”

“Basketball practice?” Daehwi asked.

“Ah no, coach cancelled the session today.” Seonho was the current captain of their school’s basketball team. After all the other older players graduated, Seonho was voted as the new captain by the club; with their couch’s permission, the decision was unanimous. Seonho was perfect for the job— as the ace and also as one of the senior players. His teammates really look up to him. “We were planning to reschedule tomorrow.”

“Then wha— ah, Guan Lin.” Daehwi should have known. Why haven’t he thought of it earlier? “Is he coming to pick you up?”

“Y-yeah.”

If the blush on Seonho’s face wasn’t enough as an indication then Daehwi wasn’t sure what. Daehwi rolled his eyes at his friend as they made their way to their respective lockers down the hall. “Seriously, you act like a 10-year old. You guys have been dating since our freshmen year, isn’t it too late to still be shy about it?”

“Sorry, It’s just …. I’m still not used to it, I guess,” Seonho said as he rubbed the back of his nape rather sheepishly. Despite being in a steady relationship with Guan Lin for more than 2 years after the older boy confessed, Seonho’s brain was still in flight mode and hadn’t digested the fact what he was indeed dating Lai Guan Lin. It was almost unreal, too impossible to happen. Seonho could still vividly remember those days back in his first year in high school where he was silently hoping that Guan Lin would look at him the same way he did but now— “Tell Woojin I can’t come, I don’t have his number saved so keep me posted and I’ll make it up to him.”

“Will do.”

 

 

Seonho and Daehwi were headed outside to the parking lot to meet up with Guan Lin. He had texted Seonho earlier that he was already at school so Seonho was quick with his steps, a lagging Daehwi complained from behind him. Seonho hadn’t seen Guan Lin in two weeks so he was ecstatic, excited about seeing his boyfriend again.  

“Okay, wow. College did him good,” Daehwi exclaimed as he suddenly came to a stop, mouth slightly agape and stared admiringly at the sight before him.

Even at a distance from where the other stood, Seonho could still make out his boyfriend’s familiar figure. Like he said, Guan Lin was at the school’s parking lot, his body casually leaned up against his precious black sleek sports car. His dad got it for him (spoiled rich ass) as a graduation gift when he got accepted to a well-known university in Seoul.

“Don’t look now but your lover boy is staring right at you,” Daehwi said in a not-so hushed voice as he nudged his best friend’s shoulder excitedly, quirked his brow at Guan Lin, who was in fact glancing at their direction, a loose smile tugged at the corner of his lips.  “I could see hearts in his eyes, Seonho.”

“No, he’s not,” Seonho said defensively. “Guan Lin-hyung doesn’t _stare._ ” But the triumphant grin on Daehwi’s face was sufficient to make Seonho red and heat rose to his cheeks.

“Oh _please,_ you’re so whipped, Seonho.” Daehwi and Seonho had been close friends since they were small and Daehwi really liked teasing Seonho, especially when it concerned Guan Lin.  Seonho had always been a carefree soul— was friends with everyone— so seeing him get flustered because of his boyfriend was really adorable in Daehwi’s perspective. “And now I’m suddenly questioning why Guan Lin hadn’t noticed that you liked him since day one?”

“Probably ’cause he’s just as oblivious as Muel was when it comes to you before you guys got together?” Seonho retorted and feigned innocence.

For once, Daehwi was taken aback but also impressed. “Touché.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung … did you wait long?” Seonho asked as he neared Guan Lin. Seonho and Daehwi had already bid their goodbyes and parted ways since Daehwi had to head straight to Woojin’s house.

“Just got here.” Guan Lin answered as he stood up properly and greeted the younger male. “Wanna head on to the theater now?”

“Hyung, could we hop by at the ice cream shop first before the movie?” Seonho asked. Unlike Seonho who was dressed in his usual school uniform, Guan Lin was wearing a simple black sweat shirt, acid washed ripped jeans, and paired off with his favorite black low-cut converse shoes. He was dressed rather casually since he did not liked making a fuss about how he looked but the getup hadn’t reduced Guan Lin’s handsomeness at the slightest. _Why is he so attractive? It’s unfair!_

“Don’t you want to eat something first?”

“We’ll do that after the movie. Ice cream is more important.”

Guan Lin smiled and shook his head at his boyfriend’s weird appetite. “Yeah, you're right.”

Seonho returned the grin as the older beckoned him to hop on the vehicle so they could head their way to the mall.

 

 

 

“Seonho-ah!” a loud screech came just close by. Seonho was muddled at the sound but turned around nonetheless to determine its source. Apparently, there were a bunch of girls just across Guan Lin’s car— quite a number of them gathered in a huddle. Seonho recognized some familiar faces since they frequently watch him and his team as they practiced in the gym in most days. Seonho waved and spared them a small smile which caused the group to go chaotic. It was pandemonium.

“Look at you, Mr. popular,” Guan Lin teased as they were now inside the car. The girls were squealing like maniacs and since there was still daylight, they could see right through the commotion from the tinted windows. “Didn’t know you had a drastic increase in fan club members.”

“Speak for yourself, hyung.” Seonho rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. He quickly buckled his seat belt as Guan Lin safely backed the car and they drove off.  “You should have seen the number of people taking photos of you secretly earlier.”

“My my, aren’t we jealous?” Guan Lin smirked amusingly, hands gripping onto the steering wheel while his eyes were focused on the road but would occasionally steal side glances on his companion. “It’s alright babe, I’m all yours anyway.”

Goodness, Guan Lin was a horrible flirt and he knew it. But it didn’t stop Guan Lin from spewing nonsense and Seonho from heating up at his words. “J-jerk.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seonho was in the midst of devouring his second cupful of ice cream for that day— much to Guan Lin’s amusement— at a local shop inside the city mall, when a boy who was obviously younger than they were approached their table.

“Seonho-hyung!” the boy greeted with a smile, waving his hand enthusiastically as he ran near the two.

“Woochannie!” Seonho’s face lit up. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“I was going to the arcade with my friends when I saw you by the window,” Woochan explained then turned to Guan Lin, “hi Guan Lin-hyung,” he hailed but Guan Lin only gave him a timid nod as a reply.

Woochan was a middle school kid that lived around Seonho’s neighborhood. Seonho had been the young boy’s tutor— since Woochan was struggling with his lessons and the kid’s mother asked for Seonho’s help— for a few months before Seonho decided to quit when basketball season came up to focus on the sport and also on his own studies since college entrance exams were just around the corner. But despite that, they still kept in touch. Woochan also knew Guan Lin since Seonho had introduced them to each other when the older accompanied Seonho in one of his study sessions. Although Guan Lin was very quiet and rarely engaged in conversation, Woochan liked him as well— but not as much as Seonho though.

“How’s my favorite kid doing?” Seonho asked. It had been awhile since he last saw the younger, Seonho missed him.

“I’m doing fine, hyung.” Woochan beamed. “I’ve been acing my math exams even without you tutoring me anymore!” he bragged, a proud grin on his face as he held his chin up.

“That’s my boy.” Seonho chuckled at the action, quite fulfilled as he ruffled the younger’s soft raven locks. Seonho wasn’t that bad of a teacher after all! “Hyung will treat you to some ice cream.”

Woochan whined about his hair being a mess but Seonho only laughed it off. “Maybe some other time, hyung.” Woochan said as he pointed to his friends who were outside the shop waiting for him.

“You should have said something,” Seonho lightly scolded, seeing as though he had kept the younger boy when he was needed somewhere else. “C’mon kid, your friends are waiting for you.”

Woochan nodded his head obediently then retreated his steps. “Bye hyungs!”

 

 

 

Seonho could only follow the younger’s small back as he disappeared into the swarm of people, a smile still plastered on his face.

“You really got yourself attached to that kid,” Guan Lin suddenly commented and Seonho turned to the former. “I could see that he likes you.”

“Well, I like him too. He’s nice, smart, and very cute.”

Guan Lin hadn’t uttered a response and Seonho already knew what was going on the elder’s mind when he saw Guan Lin pursed his lips in a tight line, eyes void of emotion, and head slightly downcast. Guan Lin was like an open book, easy to read. “Don’t make that face,” Seonho said then chuckled. “He’s a _kid_. And honestly, he just reminds me of you.”

A jealous Guan Lin was probably the cutest display Seonho was ever seen. It wasn’t the first time the older that acted out like that. Guan Lin had been very possessive of him since they started dating but Seonho never complained. Not once had he gone overboard and acted brashly, and honestly, Seonho liked it when Guan Lin got jealous— Seonho felt special and loved.

Guan Lin’s brows furrowed in question, his forehead knitted. “How?”

 

“He looks like you,” Seonho simply answered. When Seonho met Woochan for the first time, he couldn’t shake off the imagery of Guan Lin on the kid. They didn’t look _exactly_ alike but the similarities were remarkable yet uncanny. “Is a smart ass and is as stubborn as you are sometimes. And did I mention that he raps?”

Guan Lin snorted. “You talk like it’s a bad thing.”

“It is!” But it wasn’t. Seonho was just bluffing.

Guan Lin suddenly got daring; he leaned his body forward, the belt he wore hit against the side of the small table that they shared, inched closer until both of their faces were just a few centimeters apart and finally said in a lenient tone, meant only for Seonho to hear, “but you still love me for it though.” Before Seonho could even register in his head what just happened, think of a comeback or push Guan Lin away since they were in a public setting, Guan Lin had leaned back and straightened himself then dashingly winked at the younger.

“You’re lucky I do,” Seonho mumbled eventually as he regained his composure and returned to his desert. Seonho’s voice came out so soft that Guan Lin almost hadn’t caught it— but he did.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The movie was nice, Seonho thought in between certain notable dialogues. It was a romantic comedy flick that Daehwi had recommended before. Despite not being a fan of cliché romance in films, it was surprisingly good. Seonho deemed it likable and worthy of praises.

But it could have been much better if Guan Lin actually paid attention and appreciated the film like Seonho did. Thirty minutes into the movie, Seonho had caught Guan Lin yawning and his eyes looked quite heavy. He had managed to dose off in between scenes. Seonho was too engrossed that he only noticed Guan Lin sleeping when he heard the older snore.

And no, Seonho wasn’t mad. It was cute, the strange yet awfully endearing sounds Guan Lin made as he heaved a big breath. And besides, he understood Guan Lin’s situation perfectly. The older male took up engineering and his block was already hectic although he was still a freshman. College was a big deal and Seonho can see why his boyfriend looks dead tired. Seonho didn’t have the conscience to wake the older up, especially when he looked so peaceful. So with a kind heart, he allowed Guan Lin to rest his head against his shoulder as Seonho watched the movie by himself.

And with Guan Lin snoozed off, it meant more popcorn for him. It was a win-win situation for the both of them.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Want me to pick you up tomorrow?” Guan Lin asked as he pulled his car over Seonho’s front porch. After the movie and getting something to eat for dinner since Seonho kept whining that he was starving, the two immediately went home.

“No need, hyung,” Seonho answered. “I have basketball practice and I don’t want you to wait up for me. You look like you need the extra time to sleep.” Even though Seonho wanted to spend more quality time with Guan Lin, he knew that the latter had to travel back to his university and would be tired already. It was too much of a hassle.

“It’s alright,” Guan Lin insisted. “I really don’t mind.”

But Seonho did not believed him. Guan Lin looked worn out— he was still handsome of course— but the obvious bags under his eyes had to mean something. Sure, they rarely hang out unlike they did before Guan Lin graduated but it was inevitable. Seonho supposed he could wait a little longer until Guan Lin was free again.  “Hyung, don’t force yourself, okay? I would be fine even if you don’t fetch me. I completely understand.”

Guan Lin frowned. “Moving to the uni’s dorm was a bad decision, I should have just stayed at home."

“Your school is far, of course you had to move somewhere near. I’m busy, you’re busy— it’s only natural, hyung.”

“Well, I’m not used to it,” Guan Lin answered back as turned to stare at the younger properly, straight in the eyes. “I miss you, Seonho. And it’s killing me.”

Seonho was taken aback by the rather bold statement— Guan Lin really knew what to say to sweep Seonho off his feet. Guan Lin’s orbs radiated with emotions that overwhelmed Seonho, they glinted somehow even though it was dark in the car, they were clear with every bit of sentiment that Guan Lin had that Seonho was forced to tear away from the contact to save his skin. “S-stupid.”

“You’re shy again,” Guan Lin pointed out teasingly.

“Shut up.” Seonho would never comprehend how Guan Lin was able to do it but the older had an extraordinary talent of keeping Seonho up on his toes. Guan Lin was straight forward and honest that Seonho would be embarrassed; Seonho did not know how to properly react to his advances. Like the first time that Guan Lin confessed and Seonho was so lost that he ran away. Seonho still regretted ever doing that to Guan Lin. He didn’t do it intentionally, his mind went on overdrive and his feet moved on their own accord.

“You should get going,” Guan Lin reminded shortly after the older checked his watch. “It’s already late. We wouldn’t want your dad to worry again like last time.”

Seonho laughed when Guan Lin grimaced at the thought of his dad. It was weird how Guan Lin was still conscious around Hongseok when Guan Lin and Hongseok were already close in the first place. Seonho hurriedly fixed his things so he could leave. But honestly, he did not want to— he refrained himself from telling Guan Lin though. “Good night, hyung,” Seonho mumbled, still flustered and somewhat distraught.

Guan Lin found it cute, adorable even. “See you tomorrow?” he prompted.

“Hyung…” Seonho whined. Guan Lin was very persistent. “You don’t have to.”

“But, I want to,” Guan Lin insisted. “Please?”

There was really no use in arguing with Guan Lin, Seonho thought. Seonho sighed then puffed out his cheeks in masked annoyance just to hide the fact that he was definitely charmed. “Okay, have it your way.”

Guan Lin smiled sickeningly sweet that Seonho loved so much when Seonho finally loosened up and agreed to his whims. Ah, Lai Guan Lin would be the death of him one day. 

 

 

 

 

“Seonho-ya…” Guan Lin gently called when Seonho turned silent and made no sudden movement, seeing as though he was lost in his own world again.

The mention of his name brought him back to reality and Seonho regarded Guan Lin; a soft smile was on the latter’s face and Seonho choked on air. Guan Lin reached his hand out and gently caressed the younger’s check— like Seonho was precious porcelain— afraid of breaking him. His slim fingers traced every curve and dip of Seonho’s pretty face. It felt good. Seonho melted under Guan Lin’s touch and leaned against his warm palm. Then, Guan Lin nipped his chin, unexpectedly pulled him forward and drew him in for kiss.

It was warm. Even after a few years of being together, whenever their lips meet, it still felt like home. It was soft and chaste; Guan Lin’s lips just above his, no motion whatsoever. But then it turned passionate and heated when Guan Lip trapped Seonho’s lower lip in between his and suckled onto them. Albeit the car was air conditioned, the air between their clothed bodies shifted, it was humid and sweat formed on their temples. Not wanting to be swept away by the penetrating current that Guan Lin had set on his own, Seonho kissed back with equal intensity to match up Guan Lin’s pace. It was not a battle for dominance— the victor was already predetermined after all— but rather, it was just another excuse to perfectly execute how badly they needed it. Guan Lin ran his tongue along the seam, asking for entrance. Seonho willing complied, slightly parted them and Guan Lin’s expertly slid into his wet cavern without hesitation. Oh how he missed Guan Lin’s kisses. Seonho’s hands tightly clenched onto the fabric of his own pants at Guan Lin’s wonderful ministrations. He couldn’t contain himself the longer the lock lasted and a moan erupted from the depths of his throat— Seonho felt Guan Lin smiling against his mouth. It continued for a few seconds more until they both pulled back in unison when their lungs ran out of air, a string of saliva connected their swollen and red lips.

Guan Lin rested his forehead against Seonho’s, both hands on either side of Seonho’s face to keep him in place, their invisible breaths tangled against each other. Seonho faltered his eyes close, he was in the midst of collecting every bit of sanity he had left. He felt like he was floating on thin air and he needed something to anchor him, to keep himself grounded. His entire face was red, he just knew it. “Seonho-ya,” Guan Lin called again and Seonho just wished everything would slow down. That particular moment was so flawless that it seemed like another one of his many illusions, a dream maybe— but Seonho knew it was real. “I love you,” Guan Lin whispered. It was an octave lower than his normal voice, huskier; it sent pleasurable shivers down Seonho’s spine and it tugged his heartstrings rather painfully.

Though their positions were uncomfortable, Seonho couldn’t help but pull up a smile on his own at Guan Lin’s words as he stared back at the elder’s gorgeous dark orbs. “I love you, too.”

 

Seonho wasn’t sure if he should be embarrassed when his dad asked why he was beet-red as Hongseok opened the front door for him, or fall in love with Guan Lin all over again when the older whispered those precious three words one more time against Seonho's ear before he finally let go and drove off— Seonho did both.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait for the day that the Cube boys (Guan Lin, Seonho and Woochan) would debut in 2019 then bag all 'em rookies awards like the superstars that they are. Then all of us would proudly say that we've watched over them since pre-debut like parents and it would be more meaningful (OKAY I AM NOT CRYING. YOU ARE).


End file.
